Love and permanence
by rosalietudor
Summary: Bella acaba de mudarse a Forks y conoce a un Edward que le provoca temor e intriga, al contrario de caer enamorada de él, conoce a Carlisle el padre de Edward del cual sí queda aturdidamente atraída. Carlisle por su parte también queda extrañamente prendido de Bella y debe luchar contra sus sentimientos hacia ella para no lastimar a Esme ni a Edward quien se enamorado de Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia original que dio origen a esta versión y los personajes pertenecen a S.M, lo demas es todo mio :)**

Era nueva en Forks. Odiaba eso. Odiaba la humedad, la lluvia, el frio. Odiaba ser el centro de atención por ser la nueva en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, en el estado de Washington, tan solo con una población de 3.120 personas. Era el lugar más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos, estaba cubierto de verde musgo, árboles, bosque. Simplemente lo odiaba.

Eh vivido junto a mi madre en Phoenix toda la vida y solo venia por temporadas de vacaciones a lo de mi padre – Charlie. Al casarse mi madre nuevamente con Phil decidieron comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, Phil viajaba mucho debido a su trabajo y yo no podía vivir haciendo nuevos amigos, de hecho no recuerdo tener amigos, por lo que decidí pasar una temporada con mi padre hasta acabar el instituto, sería bueno mejorar mi relación con él, ambos éramos suficientemente solitarios y silenciosos, nos parecíamos bastante en eso, y nos queríamos mucho, a pesar de no demostrarlo a seguido.

Mis primeros días en Forks fueron buenos, no había nada nuevo, me juntaba seguido con Jacob el hijo de Billy que vivía en la reserva, eran miembros de la tribu Quileute. Jacob era un joven de 16 años con el cabello largo, tez morena y muy hermoso además de ser un buen amigo. Mi padre me regalo una camioneta-bastante vieja pero por extraño que parezca, perfecta para mí- que se la compro al papá de Jake. Jacob por su parte solía arreglar motocicletas y las usaba constantemente, me llamaban la atención y me gustaba la adrenalina y la velocidad asique solíamos salir en su moto a dar largos paseos.

El día más temido llego, comenzar el instituto a mitad de semestre. Al llegar todos me miraban como si yo fuera el juguete nuevo- en parte si lo era. En la hora del recreo unos chicos con los que había comenzado a hablar me llevaron a su mesa en donde había otras chicas. Se presentaron como Ángela y Jessica, siendo los chicos Tyler, Mike y Eric. Todos parecían muy amables exceptuando Jessica, es decir, también era amable pero parecía algo envidiosa, creo que era porque yo equiparaba toda la atención al ser nueva.

De repente vi entrar a la cafetería a cinco jóvenes realmente apuestos, llamaban la atención de todo el instituto, eran dos chicas y tres chicos, todos blancos pálidos como la nieve, y extremadamente hermosos y esculturales, con los ojos dorados. Eran simplemente hermosos.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunte curiosa

- Son los Cullen, hijos adoptivos del Dr Cullen y su señora- dijo Jessica- lo extraño es que exceptuando Edward, el de pelo cobrizo alborotado, los demás están en pareja entre ellos, Edward es el único soltero, y aparentemente ninguna chica es lo suficientemente buena para él- dijo con cierto resentimiento.

-¿Andan entre ellos?- pregunte sorprendida.

- Si Bella, es raro, no se relacionan con otros porque son de verdad raros, pero después de todo no están emparentados asique no es tan malo–dijo Ángela sonriendo, ella sí que me caía bien.

- La rubia es Rosalie, anda con Emmet, el musculoso- dijo Jessica, luego continuo- la duende, como le decimos nosotros, es Alice, ella es realmente rara, y anda con el rubio que parece que está sufriendo, Jasper... el otro ya te dije, es Edward... no pierdas el tiempo con ellos Bella.

- No planeo hacerlo- conteste insegura.

Me quede mirándolos, eran muy extraños, toda la situación era extraña. Cuando llego la clase de biología me toco sentarme al lado del famoso Edward Cullen, quien me miro de manera asesina durante toda la clase, sin omitir ni un sonido, ni un movimiento, parecía como que no quisiera estar allí, me pareció muy extraño, comenzó a darme miedo. Al tocar el timbre fue el primero en salir, aparentemente no era mentira que eran raros, y que no se juntaban con nadie, parecía que yo lo hubiese molestado.

Al llegar a mi casa me puse a hacer mis deberes y espere hasta que llegue Charlie, cuando este llego prepare la cena y le pregunte sobre los Cullen.

- Papá, ¿Qué sabes de los Cullen?- pregunte mientras tragaba un pedazo de carne.

- Los Cullen eh- dijo y se pauso un momento, tomando una cerveza- son buenos chicos, hasta ahora ninguno trajo problemas o algo similar, son hijos del Dr Cullen.

- ¿Son adoptados no?

- Eh sí, el Dr Cullen es una excelente persona y doctor, ¿Por qué el interrogatorio? ¿Te hablo alguno en clases?- pregunto intrigado.

- Oh no, simple curiosidad- conteste y seguimos comiendo, en silencio, habitual entre nosotros.

Al pasar los días note que Edward había dejado de ir al instituto, y cada vez que miraba a sus hermanos estos me miraban extrañados, no sé qué clase de personas eran, pero debía enfrentar a Edward, saber por qué ese comportamiento conmigo.

Siguieron pasando los días y Mike me invitaba a salir todo el tiempo, y yo ya me cansaba de rechazarlo, solo quería que seamos amigos, no quería ganarme a Jessica como enemiga. Edward seguía sin aparecer y cuando finalmente me rendí fue cuando se digno a aparecer.

Me senté a su lado en biología, un poco insegura, nerviosa y algo asustada, él me saludo como si nada hubiera pasado, y se presento amablemente.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen, ¿tú debes ser Bella verdad?- dijo sonriendo de costado, era muy hermoso y seductor, me ruboricé por completo.

- Emm sí, soy yo- dije pestañeando varias veces- discúlpame, ¿acaso te caigo mal?- pregunte luego de un rato, un poco nerviosa.

- A ver... caerme mal- dijo dubitativo y luego río fuerte- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto divertido.

- Se que es raro y ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero me diste esa impresión la vez pasada, y porque desapareciste durante varios días...

- Oh, no lo tomes personal, son solo cosas mías- dijo sonriendo y esquivando la mirada.

Hablamos un poco sobre nuestras vidas, en realidad hable más yo que él. Me parecía alguien bastante extraño, despertaba en mi una sensación de seguridad y temor a la vez, me atraía todo hacia él, pero también quería alejarme lo antes posible, ¿acaso era real?

Ese mismo día a la salida del instituto yo me encontraba en el estacionamiento al lado de mi camioneta mirando hacia Edward Cullen, del otro lado del estacionamiento, este también me miraba, y en un santiamén oí rugir la van de Tyler y vi que se dirigía hacia mí a toda prisa. Era mi final.

Lo último que recuerdo es que desperté en el hospital. Tenía un grave dolor de cabeza y sentía que tenía mi brazo enyesado. Al lado mío se encontraba Charlie bastante preocupado.

- Papá ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

- Bella despertaste- dijo serenamente- tuviste un grave accidente, estas viva de milagro.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte nuevamente.

- La camioneta de Tyler estrello contra la tuya, el pudo frenar a tiempo pero aun así logro golpearte y fracturar tu brazo provocando que caigas y te golpees fuertemente la cabeza, pudo haber sido peor- dijo alterado.

-No fue para tanto, estoy bien, veras que en unas semanas ya estoy completamente sana- dije optimista.

- No lo sé Bella, iré a hablar con tu madre.

- ¡Le avisaste! ¡estará histérica! ¿está aquí?

- No, descuida, pero deberé llamarla y mantenerla al tanto, es tu madre Bella- dijo y de repente entro a la habitación un muchacho alto, rubio o más bien con cabellos dorados, bien formado, extremadamente blanco y pálido, con los ojos dorados y una sonrisa y a la vez mirada picara.

- Hola Isabella, soy Carlisle, tu doctor- dijo amablemente.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunto Charlie.

- Ya esta despierta, es todo un logro- dijo Carlisle mirándome de reojos.

- ¿Eres el padre de Edward?- pregunte, me extrañaba el gran parecido entre ellos a pesar de no ser parientes de sangre.

- Sí, calculo que lo conoces ya- comento esquivando mi mirada.

-Oh, solo un poco.

- Iré a hablar con tu madre Bella- dijo mi padre yéndose de la habitación, dándole la mano a Carlisle en lo que me pareció un gesto muy amistoso.

- Bueno Isabella- continuo Carlisle- permíteme revisarte.

- Por favor, dígame Bella- inquirí delicadamente.

- De acuerdo, Bella- dijo y sonrió acercándose a mí para revisarme, tomando su pluma luz linterna para revisar la dilatación de mis ojos.

- ¿Cuándo podre irme de aquí?- pregunte mordiéndome los labios, a lo que él sonrió.

- Deberás quedarte por unos días más, debes recuperarte bien Bella, me encargare de eso- dijo Carlisle acariciando mi rostro de manera gentil. Sentí su piel extremadamente fría, como si del hielo se tratase. Temblé ante su tacto, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me dominara, como si hubiera habido un corto circuito. Calculo que él también lo sintió porque saco su mano de inmediato esquivando mi mirada, y no sé por qué, pero de inmediato tome su mano para que no la sacase, me sonroje por completo por mi actitud y él me miro sorprendido. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos en donde me quede perdida en sus profundos ojos dorados y el interrumpió el singular momento dándome un beso en la frente y diciendo "_debes descansar Bella, mañana temprano pasare a verte_" luego se marcho de inmediato como queriendo escapar.

Lo que sucedió fue un tanto extraño, pero no extraño como con Edward, extraño de una manera linda, tenía la sensación y emoción de quererlo volver a ver...

**Es un capitulo corto lo sé, solo que no sé como tomaran esta historia. veran que tomo mucho del libro y de la pelicula, porque es la base de la historia, pero toma un giro diferente luego, a medida que pasen los capitulos tal vez hayan algunas perlitas de los libros y/o pelicula :P**

**espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews para que yo sepa si continuar o no ! muchas gracias de antemano ! espero que les guste :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia original y los personajes pertenecen a S.M, esta versión de la historia y demás es todo mio :)**

POV CARLISLE

Estos últimos días fueron difíciles, Alice parecía ocultarme algo, no solo a mí sino que a toda la familia. Edward actuaba raro y decidió escaparse por unas semanas a Alaska para estar solo y pensar, aparentemente la llegada de la hija del Jefe Swan lo volvió frenético. Edward me comento que debía irse, no podía estar cerca de esa chica sin querer hacerle daño, deseaba beber su sangre como jamás lo había deseado en toda su existencia, yo trate de calmarlo pero supe que era necesario para él marcharse, aunque yo no tenía ganas de perder a mi hijo. Le propuse que nos marchemos todos hacia otra ciudad si era necesario, pero que nos mantengamos unidos, él lo rechazo, necesitaba este tiempo a solas.

Busque a Alice para que me aclarara la situación, yo estaba seguro de que ella vio algo sobre esta chica. La llame a mi oficina en la mansión, para que habláramos solos. Aproveche la huida de Edward para que no oyese nuestros pensamientos ni nuestra conversación, yo sabía muy bien que Alice hiso un esfuerzo enorme en ocultar sus visiones para que Edward no las viera.

- Y bien- dije mirando hacia la ventana, con Alice detrás mío- ¿podrías decirme que has visto? ¿Qué ha sucedido con la chica Swan para que Edward reaccionara así?- pregunte girando hacia ella.

- No puedo Carlisle, lo siento- dijo bajando su mirada, muy gentilmente me acerque a ella y levante su mentón.

- Puedes confiar en mí- dije amablemente- sabes que no diré nada inapropiado si eso le hace mal a Edward, estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa para mantener unida a la familia- dije mas preocupado.

- Lo sé Carlisle, es que esta fuera de nuestras manos, ocurrirá de todas formas- dijo y se pauso por un momento- Edward se enamorara de Bella, él no puede siquiera leerle los pensamientos y eso lo vuelve loco, la desea en todos los sentidos posibles, aunque ahora esta cegado y cree que es solo su sangre... Bella es la _tua cantante_ de Edward- finalizo, pero supe que me ocultaba algo mas.

- ¿Hay algo mas Alice?- inquirí gentilmente- si ocurrirá de todos modos debes advertirme, ¿Bella se enamorara también de Edward?

- No exactamente- dijo esquivando mi mirada- tenemos que evitar que suceda, Edward sufrirá mucho... pero si sucederá de todos modos lo veras tu mismo Carlisle.

- ¿Hay algo bueno en toda esta situación?- pregunte mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello, preocupado por Edward.

- Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas- dijo sonriendo- claro, si todo ocurre como se supone- dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Ya veremos Alice- le sonreí y ella se marcho, sabía que algo me ocultaba, pero dejaría que las cosas fluyan por si solas y de alguna u otra manera me terminaría enterando.

Pasaron las semanas y finalmente Edward volvió, dijo estar más tranquilo y haber superado relativamente su deseo por Bella, pero aun así deberíamos estar alerta.

Edward volvió a concurrir a clases y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, hasta que esa misma tarde entra al hospital Isabella Swan, acompañada por algunos compañeros y directivos del instituto. También entro _Tyler_ Crowley, aparentemente hubo un accidente. Tyler tuvo heridas mucho menores a las de Isabella, yo me encargue exclusivamente de esta ultima al ser la chica de Edward, llame personalmente por teléfono a Charlie, el jefe de policía Swan, el padre de Isabella.

Cuando me encontré con Isabella estaba inconsciente, tenía fracturado el brazo derecho y un hematoma en la cabeza. Le hice unos estudios y enyese el brazo. Se veía frágil y daba una sensación de ternura y deseo, sí que olía bien. Su piel era pálida y delicada, suave, cálida, era diferente a los demás, la sensación de tocarla no era igual a lo acostumbrado, se sentía extraordinario. Me quede dubitativo, pensando en por qué me causaba estas sensaciones esta adolescente, me preguntaba si tenía razón Edward al estar tan loco por ella.

Deje que su padre la visitara y se quedara con ella hasta que despierte. Después de una hora aproximadamente volví a su habitación, a chequear si había despertado o no. No podía explicar por qué pero necesitaba verla despierta, necesitaba volverla a ver.

Edward estaba muy preocupado, estaba alterado, se decía una y otra vez a si mismo que él debió protegerla, debió ir a detener la van de Tyler.

- Si algo le pasa a Bella no me lo perdonare jamás- dijo angustiado Edward, era increíble lo que provocaba Bella en él.

- Edward no fue culpa tuya- dijo Alice consolándolo- era inevitable, tuve la visión sobre eso dos segundos antes del accidente, no podías hacer nada sin exponerte.

- No me importa, tendría que haberlo hecho igual.

- Estúpida humana- bufo Rosalie enojada por el efecto que provocaba en nosotros.

- Cálmense- inquirí- Isabella estará bien, ahora iré a verla y luego les comentare como se va recuperando, lo más probable es que tenga que quedarse por unos días hasta recuperarse para que le de el alta, ahora vuelvan a casa- dije transmitiendo calma y me marche hacia la habitación de Bella.

Al entrar pude oír que estaba hablando con su padre, asique ya estaba despierta, eso era algo bueno. Sentía ansias de verla hablar, mirarme, interactuar conmigo, sentía curiosidad por Bella.

- Hola Isabella, soy Carlisle, tu doctor- dije sonriendo, la llame por su nombre al no tener la confianza suficiente.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunto Charlie.

- Ya esta despierta, es todo un logro- dijo mirando de reojos a Bella, estaba mirándome, expectante.

- ¿Eres el padre de Edward?- pregunto Bella extrañada, aparentemente lo tenía muy presente, esquive su mirada y le conteste.

- Sí, calculo que lo conoces ya.

-Oh, solo un poco- dijo ruborizándose.

- Iré a hablar con tu madre Bella- dijo Charlie yéndose de la habitación no sin antes darme la mano.

- Bueno Isabella permíteme revisarte- dije con precaución.

- Por favor, dígame Bella- me pidió delicadamente.

- De acuerdo, Bella- dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba con mi pluma luz linterna para revisarla.

- ¿Cuándo podre irme de aquí?- pregunto mordiéndose los labios, algo que me pareció muy seductor, solo pude sonreír ante su prisa.

- Deberás quedarte por unos días más, debes recuperarte bien Bella, me encargare de eso- dije acariciando su rostro, fue un acto impulsivo, solía hacerlo con mis pacientes pero en este caso fue como si mi mano cobrara vida sola.

Sentí su piel cálida, suave, aterciopelada. Parecía como si una corriente eléctrica me dominara, como si hubiera un corto circuito. De inmediato saque mi mano al ver que Bella tembló, de seguro se asusto ante mi tacto y mi helada piel, esquive su mirada sintiéndome mal, pero de repente como si me leyera el pensamiento Bella tomo mi mano para que no la suelte, me sorprendió su repentina actitud pero me gusto más de lo que debería. Nos quedamos sumergidos en un profundo silencio donde la penetre con mi mirada, sus ojos chocolates eran tan simples y tan especiales... me pregunto qué es lo que Alice esconde de su visión, me pregunto cómo es que Edward estuvo a punto de matarla si yo tan solo al verla quiero protegerla, me pregunto qué es lo que me está pasando. Deje de divagar y le di un beso paternal en la frente y le dije que descanse, que ya mañana pasaría a verla, me retire de inmediato ante la mezcla de sensaciones que no lograba comprender.

Al llegar a la mansión estaban todos en la sala esperándome. Edward caminaba de un lado a otro poniendo histérica a Rosalie. Esme, mi dulce Esme estaba tratando de contener la situación, y Alice estaba con la mirada preocupada. Edward me agarro del suéter y me pregunto desesperado como se encontraba Bella, trate de calmarlo.

-Edward, Isabella se encuentra bien, solo se quedara mañana y es muy probable que le de el alta, en unos días ya volverá a su vida normal- dije calmándolo.

- No entiendo por qué tanto problema por una simple humana- dijo Rosalie enojada.

- No es una simple humana para mi ¡Y lo sabes!- contesto furioso Edward.

- Es que no te comprendo, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿matarla tú?

- ¿Qué dices Rosalie? Jamás haría algo para herirla, ya lo supere, solo quiero que este sana y salva, si me mantengo alejado de ella estará bien.

- Te enamoraste de la estúpida humana- bufo Rosalie enfurecida.

- ¡No es cierto!- contesto Edward no muy seguro de sus palabras- solo quiero protegerla, es extraño pero tengo la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Yo también- dije sorprendiendo a todos, vi que Alice se levanto del sofá y me miro seriamente, vi que Edward me miro con cara de desentendido y supe que lo que sentí por Bella esa misma tarde no se lo debía contar a nadie- es decir, se ve frágil, parece una buena chica- continúe tratando de arreglar lo que dije.

- Todos los humanos son frágiles Carlisle- dijo Emmet.

- Suficiente, no seguiremos con este tema, Bella se recuperara pronto y volverá a su vida normal, no hace falta que le demos más vueltas al asunto.

POV BELLA

Al día siguiente me desperté sintiéndome mucho mejor, ya no le veía mucha necesidad a seguir en el hospital, pero todavía tenía ganas de ver a Carlisle, era extraño como Edward me daba escalofríos por su actitud, y su padre todo lo contrario, me hizo sentir cómoda. Tal vez sea porque Edward es solo un adolescente y actúa raro debido a su edad, no lo sé.

Cuando llego Carlisle sonreí al verlo, el también me sonrió y se acerco a mí de inmediato, me reviso con delicadeza, pude sentir su fría piel de nuevo, y a pesar del cosquilleo que sentí, no me asuste como ayer ante su tacto, sentía que podía acostumbrarme a él, aunque no sabía por qué estaba teniendo esos pensamientos...

- Hoy ya podrás volver a casa- dijo sonriendo aunque manteniendo una mirada neutra, sentí que no estaba satisfecho con la noticia, solo que no sabía por qué.

- Gracias- dije cerrando los ojos- ¿por cuánto tiempo tendré el brazo así?

-Solo por unas semanas- comento Carlisle.

- Ya no te necesito más... ¿no?

-No, a menos que te resfríes- dijo divertido, me gustaba su sonrisa.

- Espero hacerlo pronto- musite muy bajo.

- Pero claro que tendrás que venir de vez en cuando para que revise ese brazo, o yo podría ir a tu casa- dijo poniéndose serio, como todo un profesional.

-Okay. Gracias Carlisle- dije regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

- De nada Bella, es mi deber- dijo y me ayudo a levantarme de la camilla, nuestros rostros estaban tan solo a centímetros y pude sentir su aliento fresco golpeándome la cara, junto con un excitante olor a hombre, a madurez, era diferente a todos los conocidos. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, casi negros... eso me pareció raro, pero no dejaba de ser hermoso.

- Tu padre esta esperándote afuera- dijo Carlisle, cortando el momento- ¿Te acompaño?

- Puedo sola.

- Por favor- no pude resistirme ante su pedido, por lo que asentí y me tomo por la cintura, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció y su cuerpo se tenso. Nuestras miradas volvieron a chocarse pero el rápidamente esquivo mi mirada y me llevo hacia Charlie, dejándome en sus brazos de manera dulce, luego me sonrió y se despidió. ¿Qué clase de ángel era Carlisle?

Charlie me llevo a casa en el coche patrulla y al llegar el se dispuso a preparar la cena, lo que me sorprendió por completo.

- Dos días sin mí y ya eres todo un chef- dije burlándome.

- Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te recuperes por completo, luego puedes volver a ser mi sirvienta si tanto lo deseas, ahora llama a tu madre para que se quede tranquila- comento divertido.

Llame a René y la tranquilice, la convencí de que había sido solo un golpe, luego vinieron a visitarme Mike, y Ángela, que me dieron las tareas que debía hacer, y por ultimo me visito Jacob que se quedo a comer conmigo y Charlie. Sentí que el día había sido extremadamente largo y me fui a dormir, deseando que mañana fuera un día mejor. Me acosté pensando en lo extraño que era Edward, y en la melodiosa voz de Carlisle.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para ir al instituto, Charlie se dispuso a llevarme pero dijo que no podría recogerme, asique le debía pedir un aventón a algún compañero. Al llegar a clases todos me miraban como si hubiera resucitado de la muerte. Mike, Erick y Tyler me firmaron el yeso, y Tyler me pidió mil veces disculpas.

Edward se acerco a mí en el recreo cuando yo estaba eligiendo mi comida y pregunto por mi salud. _"¿Te preocupas por mi_?" pregunte extrañada.

-Eh sí, eso creo... –dijo confundido.

- Pues estoy bien, pudiste haberle preguntado a tu padre- conteste y luego sonreí al acordarme de Carlisle.

- Lo hice, pero él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer- comento con desdén.

-Supongo que también tú, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi... actúas raro.

- Es que lo soy- dijo con dolor en su mirada y se retiro, creo que mis palabras le dolieron, y eso me hizo sentirme mal por dentro.

A la salida del instituto comenzó a llover y mis compañeros ya se habían retirado, me senté en las escaleras esperando que deje de llover para poder irme, cuando de repente escucho una suave voz a mi espalda.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- era Edward, a pesar de lo que le había dicho se ofrecía a llevarme y entonces era mi oportunidad de disculparme.

- Seguro, dije sonriéndole.

Me abrió la puerta de copiloto y entre, al segundo él ya estaba sentado al lado mío y me pidió que me coloque el cinturón, al parecer él era veloz en todo sentido.

Durante el camino le pedí disculpas por mis palabras, tal vez lo hirieron, él me dijo que no me haga problema, en cierta medida él era el culpable de alejarse de todos junto a sus hermanos y de crear ese perfil solitario y raro que rodeaba a los Cullen, me comenzó a parecer más amable y deje de temerle, solo un poco. Terminamos hablando de los profesores y de lo patético que era el profesor de literatura, su risa era contagiosa y divertida, empezaba a encontrar a Edward confiable.

- Gracias- musite cuando llegamos a mi casa, luego me dispuse a salir del auto y él me detuvo, su mano era fría como la de Carlisle, eso me resultaba aun más extraño.

- Aguarda- dijo con la mirada brillante, sus ojos estaban dorados y me podía reflejar en ellos.

- ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunte curiosa.

- No, déjalo... no es nada- contesto sonriendo de costado, al contrario de parecerme extraño me pareció divertida su actitud poco usual, calculo que es parte de su personalidad, sonreí tímidamente y salí del coche.

Entre a mi casa y subí directo a mi habitación, me recosté escuchando música y me sumergí en un profundo sueño. Al despertar ya eran las siete de la tarde, me fui a bañar con cuidado a causa de mi yeso, luego baje al escuchar ruidos en la planta baja. Era Carlisle, estaba hablando con mi padre y al verme se quedo en silencio, mirándome.

- Hola Bella- saludo amablemente- vengo a ver que estés bien.

- Claro- conteste confundida, Edward me había dicho que Carlisle tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, y por eso apenas le había hablado de mi, en ese momento me sentí mal por eso le conteste fríamente a Edward, pero ahora veía que Carlisle se preocupo por mí.

Subí a mi habitación y Carlisle me siguió, me reviso el brazo cuando yo no dejaba de ver sus hermosos ojos, ahora de un color dorado como la primera vez.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto divertido Carlisle.

- Tus ojos cambian de color- comente extrañada.

- A veces se vuelven más oscuros si estoy débil- comento Carlisle sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Haces esto con todos tus pacientes? Digo... ir hasta su casa.

- No, solo con los especiales- dijo sonriéndome, juro que sentí algo dentro mío acelerarse, ¿acaso era mi corazón? Carlisle sonrió y toco mi mejilla.

- Creí que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Siempre hay mucho trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti Bella- dijo y me miro fijamente, luego retomo- me refiero a tu salud, eres la hija del Jefe Swan- dijo con una tonada sarcástica que me hizo reír.

- Por eso soy especial- dije divertida.

- Exacto, y por eso me gustaría verte seguido, si no te molesta- al instante de decir eso algo en su rostro cambio, parecía más serio.

- Por supuesto- dije asintiendo y ruborizándome, me encantaría que nos veamos seguido, aunque no sabía el por qué.

- Listo Bella, estas muy bien- dijo y ambos bajamos, Charlie estaba sirviendo la comida y le pidió a Carlisle que se quede, este dudo un segundo pero finalmente se quedo.

Comimos los tres, en realidad solo Charlie y yo, Carlisle apenas si toco su comida. Fue una cena agradable, mi padre se llevaba muy bien con Carlisle y eso me hacía sentir feliz por dentro. Reprimí mis sentimientos cuando Carlisle menciono que debía retirarse a su casa, había una familia esperando por él, y recordé que estaba casado, no quiero decir que estoy sintiendo cosas por él, pero por ridículo que suene, sentí una punzada cuando recordé su condición civil.

Carlisle se retiro y yo me acosté a dormir. A mitad de la noche sentí una presencia en mi habitación y me desperté exaltada, pero no había nadie. Nuevamente me acosté a dormir y solo podía pasar por mi mente Carlisle, los extraños sentimientos hacia él que trataba de descifrar y en sus palabras al decirme que yo era especial, sabía que sus palabras guardaban otro sentido y no solo al hecho de que sea la hija de Charlie, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

**Aca esta el segundo cap. para que se enganchen mas ! voy a tratar de subir capitulos a menudo :) muchas graciass por todo... dejen reviews si les gusto, o lo que sea ! :)**


End file.
